The Echizen Family
by dawn chase
Summary: Ryoma has a rare power and Fuji wants it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

XXX

_Once at a time, in the Underworld, there lived the Echizen Family. With powers of rarity, they were the most powerful family in the whole of the Underworld. With the Underworld ever since it started out as a small illegal trading business, the ancestors of the Echizen Family took control of it and expanded it to the farthest reaches of the Earth. Even today, they still continue their reign._

_One day, a child was born, and suddenly, the current generation's family disappeared from public view altogether. They continued their reign from the shadows, but no one was ever able to locate where. The child was to suppose be the 10__th__ generation ruler, they say it was a boy. To this day, the child has still yet to appear, and to this day, the family has not been found. They call him Ryoma Takeuchi, The Missing Prince._

_**Xxx**_

"_**Nanjiro, it's becoming too dangerous. I don't want Ryoma to get killed. The people of the Underworld are becoming very aggressive. I don't want to hide Ryoma's true identity from him, but I wish to go into hiding, to protect him," Rinko said, looking at the baby in her arms. The baby had green-tinted black hair and slept soundly in his mother's arms.**_

"_**But Rinko, they're very eager to know more about the prince, all they know right now is that he does exist," Nanjiro said.**_

"_**Fine, tell them his name, but say that his name is Ryoma Takeuchi, not Echizen." Rinko said.**_

"_**I understand," Nanjiro said, and left.**_

_**A few minutes later the name Rinko had requested was announced. Once Nanjiro returned from the announcement, they devised a plan to disappear.**_

"_**Let's disappear, Nanjiro," Rinko said.**_

"_**Only till the child's old enough," Nanjiro responded.**_

"_**Till the child's old enough," Rinko agreed. **_

_**As they sat in a car driving towards the unknown destination, the baby opened his eyes revealing a beautiful golden color. The baby's eyes stared at Rinko, seeming to show disbelief.**_

"_**Don't worry you'll return one day," Rinko said to the baby, and as if understanding, the baby closed his eyes to return to sleep.**_

_**XXX**_

_After the disappearance of the current ruler's family, many falsely tried to claim they were kin to the current ruler's family in hopes of becoming part of the Echizen Family's glory. But when all attempts from many failed, the hope was extinguished, and the thought, abandoned._

_13 Years Later…_

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled latching on to the green-tinted black haired teen as he walked into Seigaku Academy.

"Hey Ryoma-kun," Momoshiro said, but a glare from Ryoma prevented him from latching on as well.

"Saa…hello Ryoma-kun," Fuji said with his usual smile.

Ryoma nodded in response, and then, with a cold glare said," Eiji-sempai, get off NOW."

"Hello Echizen-kun," Inui said, keeping his head in his data book.

"Good morning, Echizen-kun," Tezuka said.

"Fsh," Kaidoh greeted.

"Echizen-kun," Kawamura greeted.

"Eiji, let him go," Oishi said and then nodded at Ryoma in greeting.

"I should get going, don't want to be late for class," Ryoma murmured, excusing himself.

"Ehh, Fuji," Eiji said when Ryoma was out of earshot, "Do you think that ochibi's a real Echizen?"

"Saa…I don't know. But if he is, I'll make sure he shares his powers with me," Fuji said with his eyes open.

"We should make a plan to test him out," Inui said suddenly appearing behind the two.

"Saa…how about tonight? We'll hire some people to use their powers against him, and if he has a rare power, we'll take him," Fuji said.

"Sounds like a plan," Inui said. As soon as school was over, the tennis members grabbed Ryoma, and took him to a bar where they hung till five. After five, the plan was to leave Ryoma in front of the bar and for the two hires to attack him then.

"Ochibi," Eiji said," We forgot something and need to go in to get it. Can you wait here?"

"Sure," Ryoma said. "Thank you, Ochibi!" Eiji yelled as he latched on. As the other Seigaku members walked back into the club, suddenly two figures appeared out of the shadows. Ryoma was immediately on guard. The figures ran toward. One shot laser beams from his eyes while the other had the power to stretch himself. The person that could stretch wrapped himself Ryoma.

"I guess I won't have to hold myself back," Ryoma said with a smirk and suddenly fire began to spill from his body, burning the man that could stretch in the process. The other man shot a laser beam only to have it disappear in a wall of flames. As Ryoma summoned a fire tornado around him, the two men suddenly retreated. Ryoma watched as they retreated but was suddenly forced to turn his eyes from the retreating attackers when an abnormal coldness suddenly hit him, dissipating his fire tornado in the process. As Ryoma prepared to face his next attackers, someone suddenly tapped him on his pressure point, causing darkness to claim him.

"Ehh Fuji, look Ochibi has the rare power, fire. That means there's a big chance he's a real Echizen," Eiji exclaimed.

"Saa…indeed, but we don't care if he's an Echizen or not. All I need to do, is get him to trust me lay with him, and then, we can kill him.

XxX

Ooohh wanna know what happens next than R&R

(Hugs Kyubi really tightly)

Kyubi: (Manages to choke out) Please for my sake


End file.
